


somewhere out there

by Snickfic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Minn-Erva Lives, Past Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: They make ‘em blue, out there in space.





	somewhere out there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



They make ‘em blue, out there in space. Maria learned that on day four of her post-alien life, when Minn-Erva straggled in, wounded and furious and _blue_. “Where is she?” Minn-Erva demanded, and all Maria could say was, “Not here.”

It’s day ninety-four. Minn-Erva’s healed up and pale, most days: Earth-colored, camouflaged. But not today. “Where is that bitch,” she asks with lips like blueberries; then she swallows Maria’s reply. She twists her fingers in Maria’s hair, clenches around Maria’s fingers, slickly hot—a little hotter than Carol ever ran.

Maria’s answer is still the same, silent, aching: _not here_.


End file.
